The invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus with a compression carriage adjustable in a vertical direction by an electric motor, which supports a compression plate, and a support plate for the object to be photographed.
An X-ray diagnostic apparatus of this kind, which serves for preparation of photographs of the female breast, is known. The position of the compression plate with respect to the compression carriage is determined in such a way that, on the one hand, perfect positioning of the object to be photographed on the support plate is possible, because of the path available to the compression carriage and, on the other hand, perfect compression is also possible.
One object of the invention is to provide an X-ray diagnostic apparatus of the kind previously described which makes enlarged impressions possible, by which the photographed object is depicted enlarged on an X-ray film, whereby a reliable compression, at normal as well as for enlarged pictures, is ensured.